No Escape
by Femvamp
Summary: Lana is in the clutches of Bloody Face and she is determined to escape for Wendy. (Serious spoilers for Season 2 Episode 5 I Am Anne Frank Part 2) Lana/Wendy


Title: No Escape  
Author: Femvamp  
Fandom: American Horror Story: Asylum  
Pairing : Lana/Wendy  
Disclaimer: American Horror Story belongs to Ryan Murphy and other people who aren't me

Spoilers: Season 2 Episode 5 I am Anne Frank Part 2

Authors Note: Again - I may need to be locked up for this...just please not in Briarcliff...that place scares me.

* * *

The first thought Lana Winters had after she stopped screaming was that this whole mess had started because she wanted an interview with Bloody Face. If this wasn't a case of be careful what you wish for, then she didn't know what was. Wendy was dead, lying frozen in front of her a victim of the serial killer Lana had been so sure was another man.

Oh, Wendy. They had such plans. Such wonderful beautiful plans and then everything had fallen apart. It had fallen apart so quickly but they had been happy once. Oh so happy. Lana wanted to blame Wendy for her betrayal but what was the point now? She had always known Wendy had feared the outside world. It had been Lana who had been blind to its cruelty, to its danger. Then Sister Jude had come and Wendy had fallen apart so quickly. She had signed the papers to have her committed and both their worlds had fallen apart. Lana had ended up at Briarcliff and Wendy...

"What happens now?" Lana asked the man she had once thought of as the one friend she had left.

"Now we continue your therapy." Dr. Thredson said maliciously.

Therapy. Lana shivered in the cold basement in what had to be his kill room. She was chained to the floor and had no way to escape. This was what her life had become. No way out, no escape. From one hell to another. Lana had no doubt in her mind that Dr. Thredson had no intention of curing her of her homosexuality even if she believed it could be cured. He had something else in mind.

"What about Wendy?"

"She served her purpose. She died quick. Easy. Like all the others." Dr. Thredson said simply, "You on the other hand are different. I knew that from the moment I saw you." He knelt down so that they were eye to eye just far enough apart that he was out of Lana's reach, "We are so much alike the two of us, I'm going to make you see that."

Lana wanted to scream again but this time she didn't. She knew it would do no good. She knew from the look on her captors face that she would most definitely do some screaming in the near future. It was funny really, she was starting to miss Briarcliff the place where every action had a punishment but the punishments were usually predictable. Here and now there was nothing predictable. She wondered what Kit and Grace were doing and if Shelly had really gotten out. She hoped one of them would rescue her but she knew better. She knew she would have to save herself.

As Dr. Thredson stood up and walked to the other side of the room rambling on about her new "therapy:" Lana took one last look at Wendy the woman who had made her so happy. She would be strong for Wendy. She would endure for Wendy

She would do whatever it took for Wendy.

She would escape for Wendy.

Lana knew she would have to endure a great deal of pain in the next few days but then pain was nothing new to her. Briarcliff had at least prepared her for that. Lana let a single tear fall from her eye but wiped it away before Dr. Thredson turned around. She was not going to show him weakness. She would be strong for Wendy.

"Are you ready to begin, Miss Winters?"

Lana put on the best fake smile she had and looked straight into the eyes of the mad man who was holding her captive, "Ready when you are, Dr. Thredson."

Lana felt her body grow cold as she saw Dr. Thredson smile but she knew she had to be strong. She would escape some how. She would overcome this. She would win. And when she did she would finally get the story she always wanted and more importantly she would get her revenge against both Dr. Thredson and Briarcliff and she would do it all like she did everything else...for Wendy.


End file.
